Junior Shinigami Association
by yarax
Summary: An unlikely group of people come together thanks to a common objective : making shinigami kids lives better. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Seireitei News Magazine**

_Now kids have their association too!_

_By: Lt. Shuuhei Hisagi_

_In a surprising move by the Gotei 13, an association similar to SWA and SMA has been created, but this time for kids. According to members of the first division, during the last Captain's meeting a complaint was made by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the tenth division, about an increasing in the cases of bullying against underage Shinigami._

"_Well, I'm really looking forward to this project. There are many youngsters in our barracks these days, it was time they got someone to look after them" Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13__th__division said._

_Captain Ukitake is just one among the many officers who agree to this decision; no comment has been made by the Head Captain._

_However, it can be noted the other officers are displeased by the move._

"_An association for kids? What's the Gotei 13 becoming?" a member of the 11__th__squad said._

"_I can't believe the Captains are willing to waste funds so that a couple of kids can play?" a member of the 5__th__squad said._

_When questioned about the topic, Captain Hitsugaya, rumored leader of this new association, would say: "Well one thing I can assure you is that it will __not__be called Shinigami Kids Association"._

_For the moment it is uncertain the future organization, but one thing is clear, they will be a hot topic of discussing for the upcoming weeks._

This is just a teaser for a story I thought of. What do you think? Should I keep going?


	2. He is so cool

To those who reviewed, thank you.

Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing this.

Currently, Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't happy. First of all, he didn't have his haori, he had to send it to the laundry. And he had also been having a couple of rough days. Ever since the Shinigami Men Association was created, many of the older shinigami men started disrespecting him. They didn't even let him join. They would say: "unless you're old enough to drink, you can't join this association". Not that he wanted to be part of that stupid association, but the taunting was getting worse and worse. One day he would just snap and freeze one or two to death. That would teach them all. The years in Maggot's nest would certainly be worth it. Until then he would just have suck it up.

As he was walking through the streets of Seireitei he heard some noises coming from one of the alleys, as he turned on the corner the sounds became clearer, it was as if somebody was being beaten up. He got to the entrance of the alley and his suspicions were confirmed, there, at the end of the alley, a couple of big men were hitting two smaller teens, none of which he recognized but it didn't matter to him he wasn't going to stand by and let the bullying go on.

-This will teach you not to get in the middle of men's business - One of the men said as he kicked one of the boys.

-What's going on here? - Toshiro asked. The three adults turned to him surprised, but then the surprise turned into fury, they were obviously drunk, since they didn't seem to recognize Toshiro.

-Another kid? Seireitei is becoming a nursery or what?- The biggest one said. Listen kid, if you don't want to end like those insects, I suggest you go running to your mommy now - He added threateningly.

-"Did he just call me kid?" - Hitsugaya thought furiously, as he let his reiatsu rise - I am the captain of the tenth division Toshiro Hitsugaya - He said calmly, the men started shivering from the cold and fear, as they realized who they were talking to - And what you did right now is called insubordination. State your name and division - He added restraining himself from taking his zanpakutou out and killing the bullies.

-K-kazou Y-yamahashi, eleventh division - One of them said.

-Miruko Tennoh, second division - Other said.

-S-shintaro Keisuke, third division - The last one said.

-Get out of here, before I lose my temper, but be warned, I will talk with your captains, expect punishment - Toshiro said, and the three hurried out of there.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath to try and calm down. After a few seconds he walked to the boys, they were unconscious but none of the injuries seemed fatal. He sent a hell butterfly to the fourth division so they could send someone to look after the teens.

After a couple of minutes one of the boys started to wake up. He had black hair, gray eyes and a tattoo over his left eye. He took in his surroundings confused and then his eyes finally landed on Hitsugaya.

-C-captain Hitsugaya - He said surprised to see the small captain there.

Toshiro only nodded his head as a greeting - What happened here? - He asked. He knew they were beaten up, but he wanted to know why.

-I was walking towards my division quarters but on the way I found three big men hitting him-He said signaling the other unconscious teen - I tried to stop them but as you see that didn't turn out so well - He added frustrated and ashamed to be found like that by a captain. -"He must think I'm a weakling, I bet he will tell my captain to send me back to the Academy" - He thought bitterly, then he saw Toshiro taking out his zanpakutou - "or worse, maybe he will just turn me into an ice sculpture, I heard he did that every time he was angry" - He thought as he closed his eyes scared.

-Yeah I saw those idiots; I surely will talk with their captains about a proper punishment, not that they will listen to me - Toshiro said frustrated as he sat near one of the walls with his zanpakutou on his lap, he was really tired - What's your name? - He asked.

-R-rikichi, sir - The boy answered astonished; he really thought he was going to kill him - Are you going to tell my captain to send me to the academy? - He asked worried.

-Why would I do that? - Toshiro asked curious.

-Because, I was beaten up - Rikichi answered.

-Of course not. No captain would send you back to the academy for that, not even Zaraki-san, sure we would all react differently but none of us would do that - He said tiredly - What's your division? - He asked.

-Sixth - Rikichi said.

-Perfect - Toshiro said sarcastically, Rikichi looked at him confused - One of the men hitting you was from eleventh division, it's no secret that Kuchiki-san and Zaraki-san can't stand each other, so it's possible that one of them won't have a punishment, no matter what I do - He explained seriously.

-Oh that's bad - Rikichi said gloomily.

They heard footsteps nearing their position, and seconds later the hell butterfly Toshiro sent earlier appeared followed by a teen boy with a backpack.

-Hello, I'm Hanatarou Yamada from 4th division - He said through deep breaths. He finally looked at the injured boys and gasped in surprise - Oh no Rin . He said as he hurried to the unconscious boy.

-Do you know him? - Rikichi asked.

-Yes, he is my friend, he is from the 12th division - Hanatarou answered while working on the boy.

-Why don't you use your zanpakutou? - Hitsugaya asked curiously.

-Why would he use his zanpakutou? - Rikichi asked confused.

-He was sent alone, so he must be in a seated position. Toshiro explained but Rikichi was still confused - In the fourth to be in a seated position you must have a healing type zanpakutou - He said.

-H-how did you know that Hitsugaya-taicho? - Hanatarou asked surprised, not a lot of people knew that aside from the fourth's division members.

-I was in the fourth division - Toshiro informed. The boys looked at him in astonishment. It was hard to imagine that someone from the fourth division could become captain, except for its own captain of course.

-I didn't know you knew how to heal, Hitsugaya-taicho - Hanatarou said.

-Well I had to learn, the fourth was the only division that would accept me after I graduated -Toshiro said fondly.

-No way! - Rikichi exclaimed in disbelief - Everyone knows you are a prodigy, I would imagine the captains would've been fighting over you - He added. Hanatarou nodded in agreement.

-Not really, I sent applications to all of them, except for the fifth, and they all said practically the same with different words, "you are too young to be in my division"- Toshiro explained, he didn't know why he was telling them all that, but in a way he felt identified with them, he had been bullied too - You didn't answer my question. He said to Hanatarou.

-It's because I thought you would think I'm a weakling when you saw my zanpakutou's ability - He said ashamed.

-That's stupid - Rikichi said. One should never be ashamed of what their zanpakutou can do, it makes them sad - He explained.

-I have to agree - Toshiro said - That's the reason I transfered from the fourth I had become ashamed of Hyourinmaru - He added stroking his zanpakutou.

-Why would you be ashamed of Hyourinmaru? He is the strongest ice type zanpakutou - Rikichi asked in disbelief. He was discovering a lot of new things about the small captain.

-Have you ever tried to fit in, in a place where everyone is different from you? - He asked rhetorically - Back then I didn't have as much control over him as I do now, so he caused a lot of destruction every time I released him, "too destructive" it's what they said when they referred to me."Destructive" is not something a member from the fourth division should be, so I stopped releasing Hyourinmaru and he stopped talking to me.

-So what happened? What did you do to win him back - Hanatarou asked interested.

-Well on a mission, my team was sent to help some Shinigami that were attacked by a hollow, when we got there we found most of the team dead and the hollow was still there, no one in my team knew anything about fighting only me, so I tried to fend off the Hollow but it was too strong, after I received a pretty nasty hit, Hyourinmaru finally talked to me, and told me that in order to help that one time I had to promise that I would never ignore him again, I compromised and in that moment I felt as if I was whole again - Toshiro said.

Hanatarou, after hearing Toshiro's story made a decision, he took out his zanpakutou and released it, and then he touched Rin's injuries with it, immediately all of them disappeared and his zanpakutou grew up.

After a few seconds Rin opened his eyes slowly, he was couldn't see very well, he could only make out their bodies.

-Please, don't hurt me anymore - He suddenly whimpered pathetically. The other three boys looked at him startled.

-"He must think we are those men" - Rikichi thought.

-Rin, it's me Hanatarou - The medic said shaking him.

-H-Hanatarou are they g-gone? - He asked calming down.

-Yes, Captain Hitsugaya scared them away - Hanatarou said relieved and he moved to tend to Rikichi's injuries.

-Captain Hitsugaya? - Rin asked confused. He looked at the other two people there with them and his eyes finally rested on Toshiro, who was still sitting next to the wall. Rin blushed in embarrassment - Are you going to tell my captain to send me back to the academy? - He asked nervously, he really didn't want to go back there

-No - Toshiro answered angrily, Ríkichi just laughed - Does everyone think I'm a monster? - He complained. The other boys looked at him surprised because in that moment the small captain looked like a kid, and that was when he realized that in spite of his rank he was still a kid - Anyways I've got to get going, see you around, and stay out of trouble - He said, and he stood up, picked up his zanpakutou and shunpoed out of the alley.

-Is it me or Captain Hitsugaya is way cooler than what one would imagine? - Rikichi stated.

-He is definitely cooler - Rin said in admiration.

-I agree - Hanatarou said.

_**To be continued ...**_

_**Well that is all for today. I hope you enjoye it. Review pleas XD!**_

Well this this is all for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please XD!


End file.
